legacy_of_the_sythfandomcom-20200213-history
Duro
Duro (also known as Duros) was the heavily polluted and depopulated homeworld of the Duros species. Located on the Corellian Trade Spine, the planet itself was mostly abandoned, housing mostly food processing plants. Most people lived in one of the twenty orbiting cities. Duro was also home to a large number of orbital shipyards. History Pre-Republic Duro was surveyed by the Columi in 100,000 BBY, but the Columi were not impressed and passed it off as a primitive failure. Little knowing that the inhabitants of the world, the Duros, would become the second most space faring Sentients in the Galaxy in many, many millennia to come after the Humans in 25,000 BBY. Duro became a slave world of the Infinite Empire. Duros helped create the Star Forge 30,000 BBY. Following a plague that struck the Rakata, the Duros rebelled in 25,200 BBY. The Duros then formed a hereditary monarchy. The monarchy was based at Ranadaast, a city named after Queen Rana Mas Trehalt, which fell into disrepair and was infested by criminals when the monarchy fell into decline. Several years after the fall of the monarchy Duro became a member world of the Herglic Trade Empire, the most powerful government in the Core Worlds region at the time. Old-Republic Duros were interested in exploration and ventured off their homeworld to explore the galaxy at an early age. Hyperspace cannons linked Duro with Coruscant, Corellia, and other Core Worlds. Having reverse-engineered the hyperdrive independently of the Corellians, Duro entered a Golden Age as a Core Founder 25,000 BBY under Queen Rana Mas Trehalt at the formation of the Galactic Republic. The monarchy was eventually abolished in favor of a collection of ruling corporations. The Duros High House became the government/legislature, and the Chief Representative Officer became the planet's head of state, and the Herglic Trade Empire fall with the formation of the new galactic government. The Duros colonized Neimoidia during their earliest wave of expansion, though the Neimoidians were considered a separate culture by 15,000 BBY. The Duros discovered Sneeve 13,975 BBY, Adner 5,000 BBY, and Koboth (prior to 219 BBY). 3,962 BBY, the planet itself was laid to near-total waste during the Mandalorian Wars, when the Mandalorian invasion fleet advancing on the Colonies and Core regions destroyed much of the world using thousands of Basilisk War Droids. Years of misery and rebuilding were ahead of the Duros people, merely the latest phase in the long series of Sith Wars. During the War of Light and Darkness, the Duros colony on Harpori was wiped out by Kaox Krul 1,002 BBY. Rise of the Empire 220 BBY, during Duro's Industrial Age, the mining city of Tayana reached its height. 200 BBY, the Tiercam Dam was built. During the Clone Wars, the Confederacy of Independent Systems launched Operation Durge's Lance in 20 BBY, a coordinated and major campaign that led to the capture of Duro. During the battle, General Grievous ordered an orbital bombardment of the surface. This resulted in the pollutants from the numerous factories which covered Duro's surface to be released radioactively, and the surface being rendered the uninhabitable wasteland. The swift success of the campaign sent shockwaves throughout the Galactic Republic, and even neutral Corellia began to tighten its defenses. Galactic Empire The Galactic Empire collected what was left of Duro's natural resources, and forced many Duros to move off the planet. In an attempt to stir up conflict between Duro and Corellia, the Empire declared Duro to be part of the Corellian Sector. With the Trade Federation nationalized, the disgraced Neimoidians began to reintegrate themselves into mainstream Duros culture. The space city Pellezara station, located near the planet in the Duro system, served as a maintenance stop over for freighters en route to Duro. Fauna Eventually, due to millennia of pollution, the only remaining creature on Duro was the nonnative Fefze beetle, an aggressive mutation of the insectoid Fefze, a species recruited to work on Duro during the last decades of the Galactic Republic. Extinct creatures included the cannibal arachnids. Foot Note This Planet is used within a RESOLUTION Plots and is so part of the RSNverse of Star Wars lore. In the RSNverse, the Planets history may run a different course to that of canon or the EU. Category:Planets